That Look in Your Eyes
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Manchmal schaut Harry ihn an. Einfach nur an.


Titel: That Look in Your Eyes [1/1]  
  
Autor: Dea Draconis  
  
Email: DeaDraconisweb.de  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: 12  
  
Homepage: Vorraussichtlich Animexx.de Fanfiktion.de  
  
Warning: Nu.thing.  
  
Kommentar: So, mal wieder ein kleiner One Shot von mir, wenn ich schon nichts anderes (= A² oder EdlV) zustande kriege -sigh-. Ich wurde mal wieder von meiner (lausigen) Inspiration heimgesucht und bin selber überrascht was sich hier entwickelt hat.-nyo- Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was ich mit der Fanfic versucht hab auszudrücken.  
  
Aber lasst euch überraschen und ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja, und tut mir leid wegen dem englischen Titel. Normalerweise mag ich keine englischen Titel zu deutschen Stories aber es war einfach so passend.  
  
Gewidmet: Einfach mal frecherweise Ryoko und AsukaChichi, weil ich mich schon so auf Harrys Geburtstag freue!-happy desu-  
  
**That Look in Your Eyes**  
  
Manchmal saß Harry Potter nur da und beobachtete ihn.  
  
Sei es im Unterricht, beim Essen, in der Bibliothek oder beim Quidditch Training, irgendwann würden die efeugrünen Augen des Gryffindors hinüber zu dem blonden Jungen huschen und dort verweilen, als wären sie an ihm festgeklebt.  
  
Er sah, wie sich der Slytherin mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, sich hochnäsig zur Schau stellte und irgendwann von Zabini so sarkastisch veralbert wurde, bis er seinem dunkelhaarigen Hausgenossen den berühmt berüchtigten Malfoy Mörderblick zuwarf, welchen Blaise nur mit einem kecken Grinsen erwiderte. Warum wusste der Junge Der Lebte auch nicht, aber komischerweise schmeckte das Essen nur noch halb so gut, wenn er Zeuge solch einer Szene wurde.  
  
Durch sein heimliches Beobachten bekam er mit, wie Malfoy in Zaubertränke mit Pansy Parkinson zum Spaß schamlos flirtete, eher gesagt, sie schmeichelte ihm bis zum Himmel (und zurück) und er hatte nur dieses leicht schalkhafte Funkeln in den eisblauen Augen, während er sich seinen Ego füttern ließ. Harry wusste, dass es zwischen den beiden nichts ernstes war aber er kam nicht umhin jedes Mal dieses Stechen in seinem Herzen zu fühlen, das mit seinem Puls pochte und ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Bauchgegend aufkeimen ließ.  
  
Wenn der Junge mit den nachtschwarzen Haaren den Slytherin beim Quidditch zuschaute, dann aber, da zog und wand und kribbelte es am meisten in seinem Körper. Denn wenn er genau hinsah (und hinsehen, das tat er), dann bemerkte er wie frei und geschmeidig sich der Blonde in der Luft bewegte; wie seine Bewegungen eins mit seinem Besen zu werden schienen, die smaragdgrüne Quidditchrobe flatterte im Zug des Windes und das Wort "Freiheit"schien den jungen Malfoy zu umgeben wie eine Aura.  
  
In solcher Momenten fühlte sich Harry immer wie ein dreckiger Spanner, der einen Einblick in etwas erhaschte, dass er niemals hätte sehen dürfen, dass nicht für ihn bestimmt war und würde der Junge mit den aschblonden Haaren wissen, das Harry ihn so sah, so sah wie ihn alle anderen nicht sehen wollten, konnten, durften, dann hätte er ihn bestimmt in die nächste Woche gehext und seinen freien Flug verlieren wie ein Vogel mit gestutzten Flügeln.  
  
Doch Harry gab Acht, dass Draco nichts davon erfuhr, denn er liebte die Momente wenn er etwas von dem wahren Ichs, des verwundbaren Ichs des Slytherins entdeckte. Er wusste genau, dass diese Seite des Blonden nicht für ihn war und wahrscheinlich nie sein würde, aber er konnte nicht anders als fasziniert den agilen Bewegungen des Besens zu folgen und der Freiheit, die auf ihm durch die Lüfte, durch das Licht der glühendroten Abendsonne fegte.  
  
Manchmal würde Harry einfach nur da sitzen und davon träumen, dass dieses, nur halb ernst gemeinte böse Funkeln, dass den silbernen Augen innewohnte, mal an ihn gerichtet sein würde; dass Draco mit ihm Neckereien und Schabernack trieb bis sie sich beide vor unterdrücktem Glucksen nicht mehr halten konnten.  
  
Manchmal träumte Harry, dass er an Dracos Seite fliegen würde und sie gemeinsam die Freiheit der Lüfte suchten.  
  
Und dann, irgendwann, kam dieser hinterhältige, quälenden Gedanke. Eine Frage, die eigentlich nur aus einem winzigen, nichtigen Wort bestand.  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum hatte er damals dem Blonden die Hand der Freundschaft verschmäht und aber warum hat Draco ihn nicht diese versteckte Seite sehen lassen und vielleicht wären sie ja Freunde geworden, und dann ging das Wenn Denken los, das fast noch gefährlicher war als das Warum, denn:  
  
Wenn er Malfoy als seinen Freund akzeptiert hätte, dann würde er jetzt vielleicht mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen und ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen über seine Eitelkeit aufziehen, dann würde er vielleicht in Zaubertränke den Tisch mit ihm teilen und sie würden sich gegenseitig spielerisch veralbern und necken und vielleicht.. vielleicht...  
  
Aber diese Gedanken brachte Harry nie zu Ende, selbst wenn er in seinem bordeaux-roten Himmelbett mit den vergoldeten Verzierungen lag, eingerollt in seine schwarze, warme Bettdecke, die ihn einmümmelte wie ein sicherer Kokon, und die Wenns und Warums auf seinen Kopf eintrommelten, wie ein Sommerregen auf ausgedorrten Boden. Und er sich Nachts unruhig im Bett herumwarf und von aschblonden Haaren, nebelgrauen Augen und Freiheit träumte.

* * *

Manchmal, ungesehen und unbemerkt, saß Draco Malfoy einfach nur da und schaute ihn an.  
  
Schaute hinter dieFacette des Goldenen Gryffindors und Stolz der Zaubererwelt und sah ihn. Sah ihn, mit unverdeckten und unverfälschten Augen und versuchte das leise, heimliche Prickeln in seinem Brustkorb zu ignorieren.  
  
Es machte ihn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund krank, wenn er sah, wie sich Potter mit seinen Freunden, dem oh-so-tollen Weasel und dem widerlichen Schlammblut unterhielt, Fröhlichkeit in seinen Augen funkelte und ihm die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, als würden sie zu seiner guten Laune tanzen.  
  
Er musste seine Hände unterm Tisch zu Fäusten ballen, wenn er zuschauen musste, wie sich dieses Stück Reinblutdreck mit dem Schwarzhaarigen während Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe im Spaß kabbelte und sie sich zusammenreißen mussten, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
Alles schien sich in ihm zu winden und zu wehren, wenn er sah, wie das dreckige Schlammblut ihn über seine Schulaufgaben ausfragte und Potter nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, seine Augen jedoch blieben gutmütig und irgendwann würden sich die beiden anlächeln und er würde ihr durch ihre abnormalen buschigen Haare wuscheln oder sie kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, um ihm zu deuten, dass sie es nur freundschaftlich meinte.  
  
In Draco schien alles herumzufauchen und zu rasen wie eine wildgewordene Kobra und machte ihn halb wahnsinnig, warum wusste er nicht, wollte er auch nicht wissen, es reichte, wenn er Potter für all diese Gefühle die Schuld zuschieben konnte, ihn mit jeden ihrer Begegnungen noch mehr schikaniert, bloß stellte, erniedrigte oder einfach nur fertig machte.  
  
Geschieht ihm völlig recht, dachte sich der Blonde immer nur, wenn er sah wie sich Schmerz ihn dem Grün ausbreitete, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich verletzt verzogen; geschieht ihm völlig recht, denn er hat mich in unserem 1.ten Jahr genauso verletzt und gedemütigt.  
  
Und so tat Draco weiterhin, dass nicht auch sein Herz jedes Mal in einen Haufen Dornen geworfen wurde, wenn er die Wut und die Abscheu und den Schmerz über Potters Gesicht schwemmen sah, wie sich die Augen ein wenig verdunkelten und die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten zogen.  
  
Es ist ganz allein deine Schuld, Potter, redete sich der junge Malfoy ein; du hast es nicht anders gewollt.  
  
Doch manchmal, wenn die Nacht mal wieder ihre tiefschwarzen Schwingen über Hogwarts ausgebreitet hatte und die Slytherinkerkern in völlige Finsternis tauchte, schaute ein Paar eisgrauer Augen in die dunkle Schwärze seines Schlafsaals, lauschte dem regelmäßigen Atmen seiner Kameraden. Und dann würden mit einem Mal ebenholzschwarze, zerzauste Haare und glänzende, smaragdgrüne Augen vor ihm auftauchen und ihn verletzt anstarren und Draco würde sein Gesicht in das weiche, flauschige Kopfkissen pressen und versuchen dieses Bild aus dem Kopf zu bekommen und die Hände ballen und sich fragen: Warum?  
  
Warum, Potter?  
  
Doch er war zu stolz, zu verletzt, um den Gryffindor jemals bemerken zu lassen, was tief drinnen in ihm brodelte, was sich in seinem Innersten abspielte, denn eigentlich war da ja auch gar nichts, so sagte der Blonde es sich zumindestens und scherzte weiter mit Blaise, ließ sich weiterhin von Pansys Annäherungsversuchen schmeicheln und disste Potter wo er nur konnte.

* * *

Und doch, manchmal, nur manchmal, schien es den beiden Jungen, dass, wenn sie ganz genau hinsahen, sie meinten, dass der andere ihnen verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Nicht länger als ein Augenblinzeln, aber es spiegelte sich kein Funken Abneigung in ihrem intensiven Blick wieder. Nur eine leise, heimliche Sehnsucht, ein ungehörtes Flehen, ihm doch zu verzeihen und dann war es schon wieder vorbei und sie waren wieder Potter und Malfoy, Schlange und Löwe, Sohn eines Tod Essers und der Junge Der Lebte.  
  
Blasses Mondlicht und Schwarze Nacht.  
  
Verloren und Behütet, jeder auf seine Weise.  
  
Doch das Warum es so kam und Was wäre gewesen wenn, blieb. Keiner fand eine Antwort. Keiner wagte zu fragen.  
  
Denn insgeheim wussten sie, es wäre niemals gut gegangen. Es war nicht ihr Schicksal, einen Weg gemeinsam zu beschreiten.

* * *

„Malfoy."Schnarrte Harry herablassend, seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich verächtlich und einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden in die Augen.  
  
„Potter."Erwiderte Draco dann schneidend und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, seine Lippen waren höhnisch verzogen und Abscheu lag in seinem Blick.  
  
Wortlos, jedoch nicht ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen, zu verlieren, schritten sie hochmütig aneinander vorbei und keiner sah, wie nur einen Herzschlag lang sich ihre Körper berührten und aneinander drängten, wie ein Ertrinkender an das letzte Stückchen Ast, wie sie die wohlige Wärme des anderen einen sündigen Augenblick lang spürten, genossen und wie ein kleiner Schauer über ihre Rücken lief, als ihnen der Kontakt verloren ging und dann war es wieder kalt.  
  
_Finite Incantatum._  
  
Eep. Was war denn das?-beäugt Story- Nya, ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen und ich gelobe Besserung was meine andere beiden WIPs angeht!-tropf- Hab bald Sommerferien und nichts zutun, also.. -Händereib- -tee hee-  
  
Ganz viele liebe Grüße und Schokofrösche und Plüsch!Harrys und –Dracos an alle meine Reviewer von „Being Draco Malfoy"! You rocked my world!=D 


End file.
